


Because it's love(ABO) Part10

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 11





	Because it's love(ABO) Part10

Falcone内退休后，Oswald终于坐上了他梦寐以求的位置。这确实比他小时候那些小打小闹危险许多，不过，当他终于成为了那个笑到最后的人的时候，他获得的成就感是他从未体验过的。  
当上了黑帮老大，他终于不用在躲躲藏藏了，他所做的第一件事就是，大摇大摆地又搬回了他们的小公寓。  
并非是Oswald找不到更好的房子了，他只是怀念和Edward在这里度过的几年时光而已，正好现在那群GCPD的蠢货们暂时也不敢来找他麻烦，他终于可以有和家人单独相处的机会了。  
吃到了他记忆中熟悉的料理，Oswald觉得自己仿佛又回到了当初他和Edward挤在这个小屋子里，两个人带Ella的时候。对面的Edward支起两只手放在脸上，一脸笑容地看着他享用着自己做的料理。他叉起一块牛排喂进了眼巴巴的盯着盘子的Ella嘴里，看着Ella一边嘟囔着烫一边咀嚼的样子，不禁感叹，回家真好啊。  
他远离了那些该死的麻烦事，也不用再面对蠢货，不用再担心有人会背后捅刀子。家的存在就是隔绝一切这些东西的地方，他懒懒地躺在大床上，抱着充满了Edward的薄荷糖味的枕头，觉得自己紧绷的神经终于放松了下来。  
不过他没能放松多久，Jim又来找他了。送走了这尊瘟神，Oswald的位置还没坐热几天，哥谭又出现了一位不速之客。他和他手下那个小刺头把哥谭搅得一摊乱，Oswald不得不收拾他们的留下的烂摊子。  
那天Edward按照惯例，去Kapelput女士家拜访的时候，发现有一波人先他一步拜访了Kapelput女士的屋子。  
看这群人的装扮和身上携带的武器来看，如果不是Oswald他突然脑抽想把他妈妈暴力地接出来住(Oswald提过很多次了Kapelput女士一直没有接受)，就是有其他人想对Oswald出手了。  
他不慌不忙地跟在那群人后面，他们的警惕心有够差的，Edward想，完全没有做出任何反追踪的行为，而且肆无忌惮地聊起了天，Edward一边偷听着他们的对话，一边开始排除这次绑架案的幕后主使的人选。  
是的，光把这群人解决了并不能使目前的局势明朗，只有把那个躲在暗处的敌人拉进明晃晃的灯光下，局势才会扭转。他也不可能一直守在Kapelput女士门前，所以，这次务必要搞清楚是谁在搞鬼。  
不过他还挺意外一点的，之前Oswald趾高气昂地搬回了公寓，他原本以为Oswald要向哥谭昭示他两的关系，但从目前的局势看来，好像这群人并没有意识到，Oswald这位Omega背后存在着一个Alpha。  
或许是他并不是很起眼？Edward把玩着手上的手枪，慢悠悠地走着，脸上带着恬静的表情，就像在外散步一样。  
到底是谁想对他的小鸟出手呢？虽然Oswald树敌甚多，但是知道Oswald软肋的并不多。毕竟，他们最大的愿望是一枪打爆Oswald那颗漂亮的小脑袋，而不是欺负一个手无缚鸡之力的老妇人。  
那不妨从另一个角度考虑看看？说不定是为了胁迫Oswald干一些他不想干的事呢？  
从这里想，结果就非常清晰了。  
Oswald作为目前哥谭黑暗世界的霸主，也许和他一样生活在罪恶和肮脏的事业里的其他人会恨他恨得咬牙切齿。但是，如果是哥谭明面上的政治家的话，当然希望能有这样一个助力。  
他想到了一个有趣的结果。最近，不是出现了一个非常有趣的，残忍而又狡猾的野心家吗？  
他想到了一个非常棒的谜题。  
他放下了手里的枪，真的开始散步起来。  
回去的时候，告诉Oswald他妈妈被抓走的时候，Oswald那一脸心痛的无法呼吸的表情让他内疚不已，他差点就想告诉Oswals真相了。但是，既然计划的第一步已经开展了，他就不得不继续下去。  
安慰着哭成一个泪人在他怀里不断责怪着自己的Oswald，Edward现在由衷地希望时间能过得快一些，让他的计划能够尽快成型。  
Oswald果然很快就收到了Theo Galavan的威胁。他咆哮着挂断了Galavan的电话，无力地瘫在椅子上，他抬起一只手遮在眼睛上，第一次生出一种无力感。  
他的妈妈之前从未遭遇过任何危险，如果不是他坚持他妈妈从贫民窟里搬出来，她根本就不会被那群人渣抓去。他捂住自己的脸，深深地吸了一口气。  
片刻之后，他放开了搭在他脸上的两只手，勉强恢复了自己的状态。那天晚上Edward就和Oswald分析过到底是谁想抓走他的妈妈，其中嫌疑最大的就是最近新入政坛的Theo Galavan。他出入政坛，树敌甚多，只有他才迫切地需要Oswald资源的支持。  
这家伙是个疯子，Oswald虽然和他接触不多，但是清楚地认识到了这一点。但即使这家伙真的是一头疯狂的野兽又如何，Oswald会让他知道冒犯哥谭之王的下场。  
这次由于牵扯到Kapelput女士，Edward坚持要帮Oswald，Oswald此时也确实需要Edward的鼓励。他深呼一口气，对自己能救出妈妈这一点又充满了信心。  
他假意同意帮Galavan，同时开始暗地里调查Galavan的秘密。在他得知了Galavan家族和Wayne家族百年来的密辛之后，明白了Galavan软肋的Oswald当机立断，派出布奇潜入Galavan的组织内部，力求挖到能一举击垮Galavan的方法。  
这边Edward也在调查关于哥谭四大古老家族的事，他从哥谭市图书馆里，除了找到上面那个信息以外，还发现了一个很有趣的事情。搞清楚这个谜题，可能会解开Oswald的身世之谜。  
而他最近撒下的网，有鱼饵上钩了。他合上正在翻阅的书，露出一个神秘的微笑。  
Oswald突然收到布奇传来的消息，找到他妈妈被藏匿的地点了。得知这个消息，Oswald激动地不能自已，他尝试联系Edward，可Edward这会好像正在专心工作，没接他的电话。他有些生气，但是也等不了那么久了，他直接拿起雨伞，和布奇赶去码头救他的妈妈。  
当Oswald发现其实布奇已经被塔比拉反洗脑的时候，Galavan那张扭曲的笑脸让Oswald惊慌不已，塔比拉拍了拍处于昏迷状态的Kapelput女士的脸，嘲讽地说道:“可惜她不能见她儿子最后一面了。”  
Oswald绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
一声惨叫响起，Oswald睁开眼睛，却发现是塔比拉不可置信地捂着自己受伤的手，他转头瞪大着眼睛望向布奇，布奇给了他一个憨厚的微笑，“抱歉啦，BOSS。”  
“只带一个人出门就救人，Oswald，你的脑子是生锈坏掉了吗？”熟悉的声音从身后慢慢贴近，Oswald转过身，看着Edward和Jim两个人慢慢靠近走进他。  
Edward今天穿着的衣服很不一样，虽然Oswald一直都嫌弃Edward总是爱穿绿颜色的衣服，但不得不承认的是，Edward真的很适合绿色。他现在身着一身绿色的西装，配上他完全不同于往常的危险的迷人微笑，Oswald觉得他从没见过这样Edward，但这样危险的Edward却让他更加沉迷。  
一旁的Jim看见Oswald眼睛都快长到Edward身上去了，他不禁产生了一种荒谬感。今早，当Edward突然神秘兮兮地和他说企鹅的母亲早被撕票的时候，Jim绝对没有一丁点相信他，如果不是他拿出了塔比拉的照片的话。  
他难以相信Edward Nygma到底是怎么和Oswald Cobblepot这种人搞在一起的。在他看来，Edward虽然性情古怪，还总是喜欢吐露他的谜语，但Jim觉得Edward还算是一个好人，但Oswald却是一个十足的恶棍，他在Oswald手下吃了数不清的苦头。  
虽然救人是必要的，但是他还是希望Edward尽量少和Oswald的接触，他可不希望Edward被Oswald害了。Edward听见Jim的话，脸上的表情就像吃了苍蝇一样，他扬了扬手里的东西，上面传来一股甜腻的姜茶的味道。Jim从这姜茶里闻到了一丝薄荷糖的香味，他惊恐地看着Edward耀武扬威地扬了扬手，那薄荷糖的味道冲了他一脸。  
所以这就是为什么Jim带Edward(其实是Edward带Jim来的)的原因。他本来还不相信Oswald这么残暴的一个人，怎么可能会让看着瘦弱的Edward给标记了。但是当他看到现在的这一幕，他突然觉得他之前见到的那个残忍无比奸诈阴险的企鹅人，和现在这个满心满眼都只有他的Alpha的Oswald Cobblepot是同名的两个完全不同的人。  
要不是现在还处在箭弩拔张的情境下，Jim觉得这两个人一定会抱上。  
Edward感受到Jim那从后方传来的炙热的视线，这让他恨不得一枪就把Jim Gordon给崩了。要不是他打听到Galavan两兄妹真的不好对付，哪怕他提前先给布奇做了一道保险，他还是觉得胜算不大的话，他才不会带这么一个大电灯泡过来。  
这该死的Jim Gordon就不能把他的眼神从他的小鸟的脸上挪开吗？  
塔比拉的怒吼打破了这尴尬的场面，她似乎不敢相信自己的技术能被他人打破。Edward走到布奇身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“塔比拉女士，看来你还是太过于相信那个年轻人的技术，要我说，”他把玩了一下手里的枪，“操控人这种事我最擅长了，下次记得找我，我给你八折。”他笑着打开了保险，“如果你能在地狱打电话给我的话。”  
Galavan兄妹的实力果然不容小觑，Edward开始庆幸自己带上Gordon这个强有力的打手。在一场激烈的混战过后，付出了一点小小的代价，Oswald终于得以救出他的妈妈，而Galavan也成功地被他们绑了起来。  
虽然塔比拉逃跑了，但Edward并不在意。Galavan才是对Oswald威胁最大的人。Oswald红着眼睛想用他手里的伞捅死Galavan，Jim用枪对着他，拼命想把Oswald拦下来。  
这可不行，看着Jim这家伙对着他的Omega动手动脚，Edward踢起一块石头到正在和Oswald拉扯的Jim脚下，果然不出意外的，摔倒，擦枪，走火。  
他看着Jim脸上还有些失神的表情，觉得这真是十分好笑。  
在阻止了Oswald无意义地泄愤行为后，Jim终于找回理智，他看向Edward，就好像第一次看见他一样。  
看见Jim这有趣的表情，Edward有种满足感油然而生，他带上刚才在乱战中掉下来的帽子，对Jim刚才的质问做出了回应。  
“我是谁？虽然我刚才为Galavan准备了一个谜题作为谜底，但它并不适合你，所以我准备直接告诉你。”他扶正了自己的帽子，“你可以叫我……谜语人。”  
Edward满意地牵起Oswald的手两个人离开了码头，一旁的布奇背上Kapelput女士跟上了他们，只留下Jim一个人站在码头边看着Galavan的遗体。  
Oswald有满肚子的问题想问Edward，但也不知道先问哪个好，Edward看他踌躇的样子，一个一个的和他解释。  
Oswald听完这些消息后，陷入了沉默，但他很快就发现了一个重点，“你把我妈妈当做诱饵？”  
即使Edward努力和他辩解他明白Kapelput女士绝对不会有事，Oswald还是感到了生气和被背叛。  
Edward叹了口气，这就是他想让Oswald改正的一点，Oswald的确是一个充满警惕的人，也正因如此他才足够小心谨慎到能一步步爬上哥谭之王的位置。可是，一旦当他真正信赖上某人的时候，他的一切会完全为他打开，他会为了对方做任何事。这是非常致命的一点，虽然Edward庆幸他占据了其中之一的位置，但他还是想提醒Oswald，他对他信任的人给出的信赖额度实在太大了。要不是他知道最近有个厉害的年轻人在塔比拉那里做事，留了一个心眼，布奇就真的会叛变到塔比拉那边了。  
Oswald觉得Edward说的话简直不可思议，他哪是过分缺乏危机感以至于掉以轻心差点中了Galavan兄妹两的诡计，他已经做了他能做的一切，本来这莫名其妙的涉及学术上的某些东西的时候，一直是由Edward负责的。如果Edward提醒他一句，他肯定不会就带布奇一个人就过来。  
他哪是相信布奇，他是相信他的Ed绝对不会对他有所隐瞒和欺骗！这下好了，现在Edward不仅把他敬爱的妈妈拿去当诱饵，还隐瞒实情不让Oswald知道，Oswald知道Edward是为他好。但是，他还是不能容忍Edward辜负了他的信任。  
他甩开Edward的手，想狠狠地盯着他，但泪水却又不争气从眼眶里滑落，他擦掉泪水，努力大睁着红肿的眼睛，死死地咬着牙，从牙缝里挤出几句话，“Edward Nygma，我要你向我发誓，以后再也不会辜负我的信任了。”他又擦了擦眼泪，尽量让颤抖的语气变得更有威胁性一点，“快说！”  
“Oz，这就是我要跟你说的，你的确可以完全信任我，我永远也不会做出对你不利的事情。”Edward用充满爱意的眼神望着Oswald那双湿漉漉的绿色眼睛，“但是，我希望你能记住一点，我和Gertrud阿姨都十分希望能成为你的助力，而不是你的软肋。”他又妥协地摇了摇头，“好吧，也许你并不能让你爱着的人不成为你的软肋。但是，我希望，你在危险和问题涉及到我们的时候，能不那么慌张和激动，也不要为了我们的死亡而过分悲伤。”  
他露出一个温暖的笑容，“Oz，我小时候曾经妈妈说过，爱是牺牲，是将别人的所需和幸福置于自己之上。Oz，我知道你是一个让我羡慕的有着鲜活而丰富的情感的人，那些情绪是我未曾见过的美好的东西……我很乐意与你分享这些情绪，但我不希望这些美好的东西因为我或者你爱着的其他人而蒙上阴影。”他直直地望进Oswald的眼里，“这是我的愿望，我希望你能替我实现他。”  
Edward语气庄重的像在宣读结婚誓词一样，Oswald抹了抹他糊了满脸的泪水，噗嗤一声笑了出来。在Edward表情迷惑的时候，他走上前搂住了Edward，“好，我答应你。”  
那天之后Oswald心里还是有些小疙瘩，但他从善如流的听从了那天Edward的意见，有一点不开心就去使唤Edward干这干那，他看着Edward嘴上乖乖地应和着，任劳任怨地干了家里所有的活，终于感觉心里那点不快的感觉消失了。  
后来不知道是谁放出消息让GCPD知道了是Oswald在那晚上和Jim一起杀掉了Galavan，即使Edward强烈反对，Oswald还是有办法让他同意自己去给Jim顶罪。在知道Oswald要被送进Arkham的时候，Edward头一次痛恨自己为什么没有学习格斗术，非让Jim Gordon和他一起去码头不可！  
但现在后悔也没有用了，在几个星期的煎熬后，Oswald终于被那个古怪的院长给放了回来。看着Oswald被折磨地瘦了一圈，眼睛也乌青地凹了进去，头发也乱糟糟的(Oswald之前最爱打理他柔顺的短发)，他咬牙切齿地想要让Jim Gordon和Hugo Strange付出代价。  
Oswald像是真的被折磨怕了，Edward看着Oswald小心翼翼的样子心疼地抱住了他，Oswald最初有些颤抖，他硬生生地客服住了自己的颤抖，把自己送到Edward的唇边去。  
这个吻很快就变了味，Oswald被吻得头晕目眩瘫倒在Edward怀里，他紧紧抓住Edward的衣服，汲取属于他的气息，一直颤抖着的身体才慢慢地平静了下来。  
但是Edward觉得有些尴尬，毕竟刚才Oswald碰到了那个地方，而刚才的动作让Edward那处有些要抬头的趋势，Edward咽了口水，想要悄悄脱身。现在Oswald太虚弱了，他可不能拉着他做床上运动。  
但Oswald握住了他，Oswald脸有些红，他温顺的眼睛闪亮亮的，他紧张地抿了抿嘴，手上慢慢地动作起来。  
Edward不敢相信，之前Oswald从没给他做过这个，哪怕是第一次他们刚标记的那次，Oswald都是像个大爷一样任由Edward伺候他，哪怕只是用手，Oswald也从来没做过。但现在，Edward屏住呼吸看着Oswald用嘴拉开了他的拉链，下方的物体终于颤颤悠悠的挺立了起来。幸好Ella已经睡着了，Edward想，他实在不能抵抗这不正常的Oswald的动作。  
Oswald用手直接摸了摸那里，他有些疑惑地俯下身子，用舌头舔了舔柱身，然后一口含住了顶端。  
虽然口腔的紧致度比不上Oswald那柔暖的内腔，但是Oswald正在给他口交这一事实让Edward获得了极大的快感，他的下方又涨大一圈，Oswald皱着眉努力吞吐着，他伸出他的手，安抚上面他暂时还吞不进去的部分。然后他把那根吃的更深了，Oswald感觉顶到了他的嗓子眼，察觉到有异物的喉咙不自觉地吞咽着，这让Edward发出一声满足的呼气声。  
Oswald像是得到了鼓励，更加卖力地吞吐着，他用舌头舔弄着股状沟，两只手无师自通地揉上了两边的两个肉球，Edward极力忍住才没在Oswald的嘴里抽插着。Edward看着Oswald撅着屁股给他工作着，他突然玩心尽起，伸出一只手捏了捏Oswald的屁股。Oswald发出一声变调的呻吟，口腔不受控制地猛地吞咽了一下，Edward在这样的刺激下没忍住射了出来。  
Edward喷了Oswald一脸，Oswald有些懵，他无意识地吞下了刚才留在他嘴里的液体，舌头舔了舔留在脸上的乳白色物质。  
Edward觉得自己不继续下去简直对不起他的Alpha身份。  
他抱起Oswald，小小的一只马上缩进了他的怀里，在他走向卧室的这一段路程中，Oswald还好死不死地在他脸上到处乱亲，闻到空气中的信息素已经狂乱了起来，Edward知道Oswald已经发情了。  
他急切地撞开房门，把Oswald剥了个干净，扔到了床上，他自己也十分迅速地脱下了所有衣物然后坐了床上。这时Oswald突然支起身子和他交换了一个甜腻腻的吻，他推倒了Edward，Edward十分讶异地看着Oswald未着寸缕地骑在他身上，Oswald给了他一个傻乎乎的微笑，然后Edward看见Oswald自己把手伸到了后面去。  
这可真是惊喜，Edward挑眉，他知道现在的Oswald不太正常，虽然他很想让Oswald恢复正常，但现在他还是想观赏一下Oswald自己努力的样子，他眼神随着Oswald的手往下移，看着他伸入一根手指插入那里。  
Oswald是第一次自己做这件事，之前都是Edward来帮他做这个，他知道他自己可能有些不正常了，但是他现在只想好好补偿他的Ed，所以他要自己来干这个，让Ed只要享受就好了。  
他咬着嘴，感受着自己的手指在身体里乱窜的感觉，他尝试着模仿Edward在他的甬道里不断抽插着，很快他就感觉湿漉漉的肠道紧紧地裹住了自己的手指，他呜咽一声，想夹住自己的脚，不让那些淫水留到Edward身上。但Edward却更想欣赏那里的风光，所以他甚至把Oswald的双腿打得更开了，Oswald没办法，只好忍住羞耻感又塞了两根手指进去。  
三根手指进去体内，Oswald抬起头看着Edward那张笑吟吟的脸，想象着现在是Edward的手指在他体内进出着，这个想法能他的肠道痉挛起来。他抿起嘴，三根手指努力在肠道里不断扩张扣挖着，很快就碰到了那一点，他颤抖着不断地像Edward一样刺激着那一点，很快，Oswald眼神失焦地高潮了。  
Edward看着自己的Omega在自己身上看着自己自慰到高潮，这让他身下的那个物体又涨大了，顶到了Oswald的小腹。  
Oswald从高潮的状态慢慢恢复过来，他感觉那个地方越来越瘙痒，他咽了口水，上下撸动了几下那根硬邦邦的东西，两只手撑在Edward两边，慢慢地坐了下去。  
Edward的东西在有着Oswald留下的淫水的帮助下很顺畅的就进了一半，Oswald送了一口气，Edward却一把抓住了Oswald的腰用力把他按了下来。  
因为重力的原因Edward捅进了他之前从未有到达的深度，Oswald被这一下刺激的直接尖叫出声。他的前端完全翘了起来，在Edward面前上下起伏着，Edward伸出一只手抓住了它，Oswald又发出一声带哭腔的呻吟声。  
Oswald抿起嘴，慢慢地在Edward身上动作着，他的小企鹅还被Edward捉住把玩着，这让他实在没有什么精力再继续动作下去了，Edward见此主动向上挺腰，继续Oswsld没能完成的工作。  
Edward进入的缓和而有力，他调整了一个角度，每次都正好撞击在那一点上，Oswald被前后夹击的双重快感刺激得连呻吟声都堵在了嘴里，在Edward的揉搓下，Oswald浑身颤抖的迎来了第二次高潮。  
这回Oswald是真的一点力气也没有了，他瘫在了Edward的胸前，Edward起身把他揽在怀里，肉棒感受着刚刚高潮的甬道激烈的痉挛着。  
Oswald泪眼迷离的望着他，Edward看着Oswald这乖乖任人宰割的样子，下方有开始动作起来。  
刚刚才高潮过两次的甬道敏感非常，终于承受不住的Oswald哭喊着让Edward停下，Edward可不会停下，原来他家的小鸟看起来暴躁又扎人，现在他看起来可口又可爱，Edward可不会就这么放过他。  
他抱起Oswald，站起身走向浴室。悬空的感觉让Oswald紧紧抱住了Edward，他也能清晰的感受到那根物体在他的体内随着Edward的移动不断挪动着，堪堪几次擦过那一点。被撩拨却又得不到满足的Oswald瘪起了嘴，但他又不敢请求Edward，他只能委屈地追上Edward的唇，求饶地吻了他。  
Edward心领神会地把Oswald放在了洗漱台上，Oswald被冰凉的感觉刺激得有一瞬的清醒，他看见了镜子里的自己，现在的他满脸潮红，脸上的液体不知是泪水还是别的什么混合的，眼角哭得红肿，嘴巴也大张着伸出了鲜红的舌头。他被自己不知羞耻的样子刺激到了，后穴一阵收缩让Edward抬起手在他白嫩的屁股上打了一下。  
Oswald又呜咽了一声，他再次被拖进情绪的沼泽里，很快便忘了那块镜子。他在被Edward干到迷迷糊糊的时候，发现面前有块镜片上沾满了他呼出去来的热气结成的水滴。他下意识的以为这是Edward的眼镜，于是他伸出舌头，想把这块眼镜给舔干净。  
Edward在后面动作着，看着Oswald痴迷地伸出那一条小舌舔着他前面的梳妆镜，这一幕让他血脉喷张，他猛地加快了速度，直接捅进了内腔。  
内腔被进去的感觉也没能让Oswald停下他的工作，他混乱的脑子里还在想怎么Edward的眼镜这么难以弄干净。  
Edward抓住Oswald的胳膊，越发疯狂的撞击着，Oswald呜呜嗯嗯的声音从他那张伸出舌头里的嘴里不断地传出，Oswald放弃了给“Edward的眼镜”的清理工作，转而一口亲在了“眼镜”上。  
身后的动作越发凶猛了起来，Oswald好像听见了一声嘶吼声，随即他的思维就被Edward连续又快速的动作撞成一片一片的，在Oswald崩溃的尖叫一声以后，他不得不承受今天的第三次高潮。  
Edward在Oswald的身体里又抽插了几次就拔了出来，他改在Oswald那翘着的两瓣白屁股直接摩擦着，很快也射了出来。  
看着白浊的液体淋在青一块紫一块的白屁股上，Edward感觉自己的那里又要抬了起来。  
第二天，Oswald睁开眼睛，他头痛欲裂，觉得浑身上下都疼，他想想昨天发生了什么，突然莫名奇妙地生气一团火气，他掐住还睡得香甜的Edward的脖子，咬牙切齿地怒吼道，“Edward Nygma！”  
在家里修养了几天，Oswald总算能下地出门了(Oswald坚持认为这是Edward干的好事)。Edward带他漫无目的地走着，突然把话题扯到了他的爸爸身上，过了这么多年，Oswald早就没了探寻爸爸的心思，他有一搭没一搭地聊着，这时有人突然激动地抓住了他。  
他一脸不耐烦地转过身，却发现面前站着一个与他如此相像的人。  
Cobblepot先生是一位很好的人，Oswald感觉的到，他在询问了几个问题后激动得抱住了Oswald，Oswald不知所措地望着Edward，Edward一脸微笑地向他点了点头。  
Cobblepot先生强烈要求他们两去他家坐坐，在坐在Cobblepot大宅的沙发上的时候，Oswald还有种恍惚感，他没想到，过了十几年，他居然还能找到他的亲生父亲。而且他的亲生父亲一点也不嫌弃他的身份，虽然在得知Kapelput女士不愿来见他后有一丝的失落，但看的出来他十分高兴能看见Oswald。  
Oswald惊喜地问Edward这到底是怎么回事，省去了一大长串的解释以及引经据典，Oswald大概听明白了Edward是发现四大古老家族之一的Cobblepot家族的家主早年有过一个前妻并且还生下了一个孩子，这么巧合的事情在哥谭发生的几率是很大的。所以，他深入调查了一下，发现事实就如同他想的那样。  
当然，Edward没告诉Oswald的一点是，他还解决了一点麻烦，比如尾随他那贪图Cobblepot先生财产的后妈以及他的两个孩子们。  
Edward看着Oswald激动地和他父亲相拥时，觉得自己的心情从没有这么好过。


End file.
